Wireless communication systems are experiencing an explosive growth in popularity. This increase in popularity has led to a wider utilization of text messaging services whereby text fragments are exchanged between users. Text messages or text fragments may include any type of content ranging from a simple note to a message containing inappropriate content. Furthermore, the inappropriate content may be incorporated directly into the text message itself, or it may be in a more innocuous form, such as a web address where inappropriate content may be found. These text messages, however, often contain very little content, especially when the message is primarily a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”). In such situations, it is extremely difficult to classify the content of the message. Without such classifications, filtering mechanisms may fail to accurately shield individuals from unwanted or inappropriate material. Further, there are many different languages and encodings for documents, thereby making recognizing the content of a document even more difficult.